


Heaven of a Human Spirit

by ProblemWithTrouble



Series: 00Q [23]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblemWithTrouble/pseuds/ProblemWithTrouble
Summary: James had insisted that it was fine that Q meet him at the school no matter how many times Q sneered at James’s fancy prep school clothes and assured James that being seen with Q would surely destroy any reputation his boyfriend had made. The problem was that James had a nasty habit of seeing right through all of Q’s laughs and excuses and kissing him until Q felt like maybe James really didn’t care what other people thought of them.





	Heaven of a Human Spirit

Q leaned against the brick wall that surrounded James’s school on the edge of the city and continued to type on his phone as he watched black cars driven by chauffeurs pull in through the gates. One had the window down and gave Q a smile that was too pitying for Q’s taste. He glared back. 

Still, he was starting to feel bad. James had insisted that it was fine that Q meet him at the school no matter how many times Q sneered at James’s fancy prep school clothes and assured James that being seen with Q would surely destroy any reputation his boyfriend had made. The problem was that James had a nasty habit of seeing right through all of Q’s laughs and excuses and kissing him until Q felt like maybe James really didn’t care what other people thought of them. 

Q had been feeling defensive before he had left and that had resulted in him wearing his tightest black jeans, a faded and stretched out t-shirt that Q had stolen from James’s closet in a rush to get out of the house before his uncle Kincade decided he wanted to confirm that James was just watching TV in his room, and more eyeliner than was probably necessary. He zipped the leather jacket to cover that the t-shirt had a copy of the crest he was leaning next to with the words RUGBY TEAM under it. 

A bell sounded across the campus and Q wondered how much worse it would make it to try ad wipe off some of the eyeliner. He had already purposefully smudged it and anymore and he might end up looking like a raccoon. The same part of him that told him that he didn't deserve James made him start wiping at his eyes carefully until his fingertips were smeared black. 

“There you are,” James said, coming around the corner with three other suited students. 

“We were starting to doubt that you existed,” the tall blonde one Q thought might be Alec said. 

“I don't need to make up boyfriends,” James said. He had wrapped an arm around Q and kissed his hair. 

“It's not our fault you talk like he's some heavenly being,” the shorter boy, Tanner, said. 

“I never doubted it for a second. If Bond were going to make up a boyfriend he wouldn't make one up that made him feel like studying,” Eve said. 

“I study,” James argued though he was smiling. 

“For your dates,” Alec said with a grin. 

“I happen to have fine grades.”

“You copy of my French homework and pick up extra books on programming network systems and cybersecurity,” Tanner chimed in. 

“Ah, you're reading about computers for me? How sweet,” Q said and tried to make it sound like a joke. From the pride in James's eyes he knew that he had let too much sincerity shine through. James kissed him on the lips and for a second Q almost forgot where he was. 

“Are we going to this club or are we watching you two make out all day? I'm not picky,” Alec said. Q snapped away from James and could feel the blush spread up his neck but James just wrapped his arm tighter around Q. 

“I'm not into watching you two so how about the club and then you three can find yourself a bathroom to do whatever,” Eve said, punching Alec in the arm. 

“I second that,” Tanner said. 

“You’d second anything Eve said,” Bond said. For a split second Tanner looked like he might actually kill James and Q remembered something about a crush. 

“Exhibitionism isn't really my thing,” Q said. 

“So bathroom yes, Alec no.”

“I didn't say yes to the bathroom, I just said no to Alec.”

“Heartbroken,” Alec said. 

“Do you know where we're going?” Q asked anyone who was listening, though it wasn't Alec or James who were on their way to slap boxing. 

“I've been a couple of times, I'm gonna drive Eve and Alec,” Tanner said. 

“James,” Q said, cutting into his boyfriend’s focus. Alec landed a solid thump to the back of James’s head when he turned to look at Q. “Did Kincade give you the car or are we getting a ride with Tanner?”

“Give us a flexible word but I have the car,” James said far too proud of keys he pulled out of his pocket. 

“Then we will see you at the club,” Eve said, striding to the parking garage across the street from the school, Tanner and Alec in tow. 

Q was about to follow their lead when Bond grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. This one was longer and softer than the kisses from before. They were much more like the kisses that kept Q up at night blushing in the dark. 

“Hi,” Q said when they parted aiming do snark and falling short into breathless. 

“Hi,” James said, kissing Q again. “Not that it’s not a good look but why are you imitating a raccoon?”

Q laughed and hid his face in Bond’s neck. “I was trying to take off some of the eyeliner,” Q mumbled.

"Why?" 

Q looked down and away from James, but James just moved his chin until Q was looking at him again. Q broke out into a begrudging smile. "I had put it on but then I was standing here and I realized I didn't want to make you look bad at your school."

"Why would I look bad?" 

"I don't exactly fit with your image," Q said and tried not to sound bitter. 

"Q." When he didn't respond James repeated himself until Q look up at him. "Did you like how you looked?" 

"Yes."

"Then the rest of the world can bugger off." When Q finally cracked a smile James pressed another quick kiss to Q's lips. 

"I love you, James." 

"I love you too, my little raccoon."

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://problemwithtrouble.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> kudos + comments = Love


End file.
